En el valle del fin
by cherrybloss
Summary: [SasuSaku][Posible LEMON en el transcurso de la historia] El ahora equipo Kakashi va en busca de Sasuke, este por su parte a formado HEBI en busca de Itachi, Akatsuki persigue sus objetivos, los bijuus. ¿Acaso sus objetivos los llevarán al mismo lugar?


結束 Liens

Un pequeño ojiverde miraba perplejo a su alrededor, el lugar estaba atestado de gente, todos los lugares estaban cerrados y más y más gente llegaba a aglomerarse al lugar. No era algo que pasara todos los días, de hecho a decir verdad, jamás le había tocado ver eso en su vida - ¡Okāsan mira toda esa gente!

- ¡Yuuki ven aquí!

El pequeño asintió y corrió para con su madre pero topo con un gran bulto negro – Disculpa – dijo el hombre, levantó al niño y lo llevo con su madre _´ ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?'_ se acerco dubitativo a la muchedumbre, su cara pálida expresaba una mueca de apatía– Donde se habrá metido la fea.

-

Una gran ovación se hizo escuchar en toda la aldea, chicos y grandes esperaban entusiasmados. Una gran cortina púrpura se abrió, dando paso a una anciana esta se acerco a un pequeño estrado acompañada de un hombre de su misma edad, arreglo un poco su vestimenta para luego tomar el micrófono.

_Tsunade Hime! La gran Godaime Hokage, líder de la aldea oculta entre las hojas tendrá una gran celebración realizada en su honor, todos gozaremos con júbilo su cumpleaños núme – _

_´click´_

- ¡Tsk! ¡Ese maldito consejo!

_´ ccrriiiiccckk´_

La pelinegra a su lado dudaba en abrir siquiera la boca, el control remoto estaba siendo la primera víctima en pagar las "Distracciones políticas" del consejo, era obvio que las cosas estaban muy turbulentas en lo que a la aldea respectaba, Akastuki, Los Uchiha, Kyuubi ,eran asuntos que preocupaban mucho no solo al consejo y la comunidad ninja si no también a los mismos habitantes de Konoha, muchos rumores se estaban esparciendo en los alrededores y por supuesto los miembros del consejo no iban a dejar que un "Pánico social" se sumara a los ya conglomerados problemas existentes _´Sería demasiado´_

_-_ Etto…Tsunade-sama – francamente dudaba en decir lo que quería decir, pero aún así se armó de valor –….después de todo, quizá no sea mala usar una distracción para con la aldea…- esperó lo peor, un grito, objetos de oficina volando por doquier.

- Lo sé – soltó sin más, se levantó del gran mueble carmín en el que se encontraba y perdió su mirada frente al gran ventanal, la pelinegra le miraba preocupada.

- Hokage-sama – interrumpió un hombre salido de la nada – he traído lo que me pidió.

- Bien hecho, puedes irte – dijo esta tomando un rollo para después ver como desaparecía aquel hombre – Uchiha Sasuke, otro de mis grandes dolores de cabeza – abrió el rollo de color ostión ante la mirada dudosa de su alumna - ¡Shizune, aun no has podido localizarle!- protestó la rubia de la nada. Tres años pasaron ya desde que el sobreviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha abandonó la aldea y desertó como ninja de tal, ahora, se encontraban sin ninguna información confiable acerca del paradero y al parecer aquel escrito tampoco proporcionaba información muy útil_ ´lo mismo de siempre´_

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡Iie! Le comente a Sai-kun al respecto, a varios chūnin y jōnin, pero al parecer nadie la ha visto desde ayer, probablemente Naruto este con ella, tampoco he podido localizarle – dijo hecha un manojo de nervios.

El famoso equipo siente, los Uchiha, Akatsuki, Kyuubi y ahora el maldito festival para la estúpida ceremonia en honor a su cumpleaños_ ´Ella jamás celebró sus malditos cumpleaños_´ bueno después de los treinta se negó rotundamente a celebrarlos y ahora esto.

- Genial ahora todos sabrán mi verdadera edad – soltó un suspiro, después de todo que mejor medio para enterarse de un _´chisme tan jugoso´_ que por cadena local de TV.

-

-

-

- ¿Ya viste a aquella jovencita? – masculló un hombre a otro.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Mirala de cerca, acaso… ¿No te parece conocida? – planteó el hombre con un rostro sombrío y mirada densa. Su compañero apenas atinó a pasar un gran trago de la bebida que posaba en la barra – ¡Demonios a que viene tanta intriga! ¡Mi cerveza se ha calentado!

- ¡Calla imbécil quieres que nos oigan! – chilló propinándole un gran golpe en la cabeza a su compañero- Escucha bien – inquirió el hombre con aspereza- ¡Esa chiquilla ha ganado ochenta y tres veces en el BlackJack en dos semanas!

- ¿Y eso que tiene de extraordinario? Tetsuya ha ganado noventa y cuatro en semana y media.

- ¡No! ¡No entiendes! ¡La hokage de la hoja! – respondió alterado - ¡Ella es la alumna de la Legendaria perdedora! – vociferó con un tono demente. El otro hombre le miró dubitativo – Wataru… ¿No crees que estás exagerando?

-

-

- ¡Yatta! ¡Te he ganado de nuevo Naruto-baka!

- Sakura-chaaann – chilló – estoy comenzando a pensar que fue una mala idea acompañarte – dijo el rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras miraba su cartera vacía en forma de rana.

- ¡AhōNaruto! ¡Deja de lloriquear, la noche es joven!

- Sakura-chan, ¿no crees que vienes aquí muy seguido?, empiezo a preocuparme, comienzas a comportarte como Baa-chan.

La pelirosa lo miró con hastió mientras se preparaba para el nuevo juego, luego soltó un suspiro- Narutoooo, el hecho de que Tsunade-sama sea mi sensei no guarda ninguna relación entre sus malos hábitos y mis hobbies- soltó altanera.

- Demo Sakura-chan…

- ¡Hey tú! ¡El de la cara de tarado! - grito la joven dirigiéndose a un pobre mesero que evitaba la mirada de la joven, le había hostigado desde que su turno comenzó, siempre agitando su mano con una gran sonrisa de regocijo en su rostro.

Apenas hacia ese día Naruto se había enterado que su compañera llevaba dos semanas asistiendo a un casino cerca de la costa al sur de la aldea gastando ahí toda la tarde y noche. No le sorprendía que la vieja Tsunade no se haya enterado, después de todo estaban escasos en misiones - ¡¿Porque demonios me ignoras?! ¿¡Eh!? ¡¿Qué clase de servicio es este!? – y ya está otra vez, cualquiera sabría que lo más sensato era no hacer enojar a la kunoichi especialmente "ebria", ese pobre mesero no tenía oportunidad- ¡Otra ronda de sake! ¡Ahora! ¿¡Que vas a pedir tú Naruto?! – demandó, en verdad el alcohol empezaba a hacer estragos- ¿Eh? Aaa-ssi estoy bien Sakura-chan – rió nervioso, lo más prudente en esos momentos era no provocarla, suspiró profundo, seguro, _´no hay relación alguna´_

-

-

Un par de ojos azabache atisbaban con recelo aquellas nuevas presencias que habían hecho presencia hacía ya un buen rato, una pelambrera rosa que con endeblez regurgitaba un humor mucilaginoso y detrás de ella una mata rubia alborotada que la sujetaba casi con devoción. Casi de inmediato un recio sonido gutural ahuyentó a la parvada de pájaros que observaban.

El sake de anoche había _´rendido sus frutos´, _ahí estaban; en medio de la aldea y de la costa, eso era muy, muy lejos de casa, el ojiazul miraba con tedio el amanecer, el despuntar del crepúsculo matutino no estaba dentro de sus cinco cosas favoritas y menos cuando no había dormido toda una noche gracias a su compañera de equipo – si partimos ahora con suerte llegaremos al medio día- dijo con quedo, ¿medio día? genial, esa era la tan aclamada hora en la que se encontraba con Kakashi y Yamato para entrenar, suspiró profundo, esta vez no lograría grandes avances. Miro con curioseo a la joven que sostenía, parecía que por fin había parado.

- Naruto – murmuró apenas audible – no me mires.

El rubio solamente atinó a esbozar una ligera sonrisa,_ ´boba´_ pensó, eso era lo que era, una hermosa pelirosa; boba, necia e iracunda pero sobretodo era la pelirosa que el amaba. Se apresuró a retirar aquellos mechones rosados que cubrían el rostro de su compañera y una vez acomodados, tomó su barbilla, abrió su boca y le coloco una píldora en la lengua – tómala, está bien, ya sabes baa-chan siempre me da medicina por si acaso, piensa que comeré frutas venenosas o algo así – dijo con la típica sonrisa triunfal que lo caracterizaba.

La pelirosa le miró admirada, aquel muchacho hiperactivo, tonto, cabeza hueca, se transformaba día a día en una persona más y más madura. Al contrario de ella, cada día iba peor, al menos en su comportamiento, ya ni siquiera tenía porque regañar a Naruto pero para su suerte aun hacía algunas tonterías que le daban la excusa perfecta para volver a revivir momentos como cuando el equipo siete – no te hagas el maduro – rió, con aquella sonrisa maliciosa que heredó de su maestra.

-

-

-

- ¡Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sama! – la aludida la miró agotada, dieciséis años y esa cara con ojos desorbitados, sudoración excesiva y expresión alucinada solo podían significar dos cosas, ninguna de las dos buenas por cierto, primera, que ella estaba siendo irracional, lo aceptaba algunas veces lo era, y segundo que algo terrible pasaba_ - _¡n-no está por ningún lado, salió de la aldea sin permiso alguno! – _´y ahí esta… lo que le faltaba´._ Rara vez si no es que ninguna su alumna era irracional, algo malo debió de haber pasado. Apoyo sus codos sobre el montón de papeles, entrelazo sus delgados dedos y colocó su barbilla en ellos, su pose habitual. Se estaba empezando a preocupar – Tsu-Tsu-Tsunade-sama – pausó- T-T-Tampoco hemos podido localizar a Naruto-kun- los ojos de la rubia se abrieron desmesuradamente, comenzó a sudar frío temiendo lo peor- El consejo lo sabe- terminó.

- Mierda

-

-

-

La ojiverde abrió con pereza aquellos fascinantes orbes a medida que se percataba del entorno movedizo que le comenzaba realmente a molestar.

- ¿Anō? ¿Sakura-chan? – esa voz conocida tan conocida. Miró hacia todos lados aturdida, todo le daba vueltas sin olvidar la horrible palpitación en su cerebro - ¡¿Sakura-chan?! ¡Despertaste! ¡¿Te sientes bien?! – miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba, la inconfundible mata rubia, mmm… esa voz realmente comenzaba a taladrarle la cabeza.

_-_ N-Naruto… - balbuceo- ¿Q-Qué e-sstoy haciendo en tu espalda?

El ojiazul le miro con su típica cara zorruna burlándose en cierta manera de la condición de su compañera, después de todo ¿Cada cuando puedes ver a la discípula de la hokage con semejante cruda? Bueno… no se puede decir lo mismo de la maestra.

– ¿Así que no recuerdas nada eh? – rió

- ¿Y que es lo que te causa tanta gracia Naruto? – una vena en su frente se había manifestado amenazando en explotar.

- ¡Yup! No es nada – comenzó a reír de nuevo - ¿sabes hace rato un marmota en el cami – un fuerte y rápido puñetazo aterrizo en el cráneo del chico.

- ¡¡No me cambies el tema tarado!! ¿¡Que te hace tanta gracia!?

- Sakura-chan ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? – cuestiono mientras con una mano se las arreglaba para sobar el área del golpe

- ¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso no te estoy preguntando?! - _´mierda esas palpitaciones no ayudaban´_

El ojiazul le volvió a mirar con su típica cara zorruna burlándose de nuevo de la condición de su compañera, después de todo ¿Cada cuando puedes tener a la discípula de la hokage con semejante incertidumbre? – ¡Pues no te diré! – volvió a reír. Se preparaba para su segundo golpe, pero al ver que no llegaba decidió cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Al levantar la mirada solo pudo advertir que su compañera había quedado rendida de nuevo, sonrió, seguía siendo la temperamental Sakura de siempre, ahora más hermosa y madura, _´exceptuando estas escenas, claro´, _estaba seguro que todos los hombres de la aldea lo habían notado. Pero algo aquel día había muerto en su compañera, el lo había notado enseguida, alguna esencia había quedado pero nunca volvió a ser la misma – No me importa…

_Naruto mi único deseo_

_Por favor, por favor trae de vuelta a Sasuke_

_No pude…no pude detenerlo_

_La única persona, que puede salvar a Sasuke-kun… eres tu Naruto_

_Solo tú_

- No me importa cuantas veces tengo que pelear contigo de nuevo, cumpliré mi promesa, le devolveré aquella sonrisa – se dijo a si mismo como una nueva garantía de que ella jamás volvería a sufrir de esa manera.

-

-

**Notas**: Pues aquí está reeditada y toda la cosa. Sé que este capítulo estuvo medio aburrido, yo lo sé, pero es el preludio a grandes desgracias muajaja.

Bien gracias a los que esperaron pacientemente y a los nuevos lectores, ya saben que adoro los reviews ya que quiero saber sus opiniones que serán tomadas muy en cuenta.

**Saludos**


End file.
